Rebirth
by BalaLey
Summary: Two teenage girls, best friends, homealone for the weekend. What happens when you go into the attic, and fool around with an old leather book? By the way, it's pretty much every genre


I sat on the purple comforter on my bed staring at my shoes and surrounded by crumpled clothes. I glanced up after what seemed a second to my reflection. My amber hair was pulled tightly back in a ponytail and my frizzies quite alive strung out all around my face. My faded freckles were barely noticeable in contrast to my cheeks and lips that were a healthy pink (for a change). My hazel eyes with yellow flecks stared blankly back at me. Breath rushed into my lungs as I sighed. It was Friday the week was done I should be thrilled, right? Right? I got up with a groan and finished packing my bag "all set to go" I muttered then the phone rang. I spilled out of my room and ran to the phone could it be? was it? "Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe"

"Oh thank God. Hi Layda. What's up?"

"Nothing my parents just left you know with the kids to go on their trip."

"And what did they say can we?"

"She said yes but we can't make a mess she'd have my head."

"Don't worry well clean up. Oh I love your mom by the way, she's saving me from this life!"

"Oh come on just yesterday you said you liked your new school."

"Well now I hate it no one talks to me. I could sit next to them breathe down their neck and stare and they won't even acknowledge me!"

"Well now you can spend the whole weekend with me and Mage."

"Thank God. How did you get you're mom to say yes anyhow?"

"I have my ways yelling screaming and bribery. Yeah she'll probably make me pay her and she'll probably send my Gramie down at 5 in the morning to see if we were up to no good. When will you be over?"

"Well it's what 3:30 now? Probably 4:30. My mom gets home from work at 4 so by the time she gets here and we drive all the way there. God just a month ago it was like a 5 minute drive now its 20 I hate this."

"Did you even ask your mom?"

"Well she knew about it but I told her it was in the air oh and by the way your parents had to run errands when I get there and couldn't be there to say hi to my mom.

"Guess you didn't tell her"

"No I didn't then it wouldn't be fun both my mom your mom and your grandma checking on us"

"I see your point"

"Just make sure your mom never mentions this to my mom. She's cool like that she'll understand"

"She's only okay when's she's not pre-menstrual post-menstrual had a hard day or hates me which is like NEVER."

"I see"

"Well I have to call Mage I'll see you at 4:30"

"Kay"

"Oh bring your music junk food and scary movies because you know how my mom lets me have those things."

"I gotcha covered. Delivery is my best friend!"

"MMM Dominoes"

" See this is why we are best friends. See you in a bit. Hugs"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to the basement, which was redone into an entertainment center with a TV couch fake fireplace and a pool table. After an hour of pointless blabbing of the tube the roar of the slider door got my attention. Mom was home. I ran up the stairs saying "hey mom. Layda said that I can spend the weekend with her so I'm ready."

"Alright, ugg let's go now."

"Kay." I dashed into my room and grabbed my flower canvas bag and coat and raced to the car. The ride was long and involved my mom asking what time I'd be home and to call her "be polite! Clean up after yourself! Don't stay up all night! You better get all your homework done!" "Okay Mom." Finally we pulled into Layda's driveway her cape cod styled 2 story green house was heaven to me. I opened the door with a spark of energy "Bye mom love you." I RACED to the trunk grabbed my bag and ran to Layda's door. She opened the door holding her golden fuzzy dog from running out and jumping on me. In her struggle with the rambunctious pup she managed to wave to my mom as she backed out of the driveway and invited me in. then of course the dog got loose as she shut the door and it jumped and scratched me in its stupid euphoria. God that thing annoyed me. Layda pulled it off of me and we walked over to the basement door. I walked down the carpeted stairs with her in front of me, her short brown hair was so shiny it blinded me. She went in the back room to put the dog in its cage as I fought my way through the mess of dolls, balls and toys to her room. I opened the door and the smell of lotion rushed out around me and her dark blue walls flooded my eyes. I threw my bag in the corner and turned around to find her standing in the doorway looking at me. Her hazel green eyes studied me as she scratched one of her lovely white arms. After a moments pause her rosy lips spilled these words "You gained weight."

"You think! Yes! Finally I'm no longer twig woman. Watch out wide load cuz mini load ain't that mini."

We both giggled at the mention of one of our old inside jokes. "So when's Mage coming?"

"Oh she can't. She's visiting her grandmother in Boston."

" Oh too bad. Hey let's go watch Harry Potter."

"Kay."

We started the second movie and by the time Harry and Ron were flying the car to Hogwarts Dominoes was at the door knocking. Layda leapt from the couch and startled me I fell of the couch and landed on my back to lazy to get up I waved at the cute pizza delivery guy laughing. Layda, dropped the money all over the stoop while the wind blew it out into the driveway and chased it with her beautiful breasts of cleavage bouncing out of her white button up blouse. I shouted to the delivery guy who was standing in the doorway staring with a cross between annoyance and lust, "That's 100 pure cleavage no boob job there and let me tell you experience they're real nice!" He turned to me and stared his face turning from annoyance and lust to fantasizing lust. Then I shouted "We're not lesbians you perv she just fell on me one time!"

"Sure", He said Layda came running back to the stoop and shoved the money into his hands while blushing. "Thank you. Have a nice day." She stared blankly into his piercing blue eyes her mouth parting to say something but she stopped. He started to blush and she smiled. I tried to hold in my giggle but couldn't I shouted, "hey are you gonna invite the hot pizza guy in or stand there." Layda turned to me her hazel eyes fierce as she blushed the pizza guy just smiled her eyes flashed back to him and she smiled trying to hide her anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry bout that" she climbed though the door stubbing her toe but kept smiling at him (though her eyes were watering) while she grabbed the pizza. He was staring at her like a goddess when she slammed the door in his face. She turned around out of breath the pizza in her hands as she slid down the back of the door into a sitting position she looked up at the ceiling her chest rising and falling rapidly and popping out of her top "He was soooo hot!"

"Yeah I know, Layda he was."

"God I look like such a fool and I slammed the door in his face but he was looking at me weird."

"I think he likes you."

"I'm so stupid!" she started hitting the back of her head on the door and the stopped but the sound of banging was still echoing in the room. I finally sat up on the floor and looked at her "someone's here"

"Oh God not again." I ran over to her and took the food from her. She opened the door. The pizza guy was standing there. She blushed. He held 5 dollars up to her "uh your change"

"Oh sorry" she turned to me I had chicken hanging out of my mouth I smiled at her blue cheese all in my teeth. She laughed as she mouthed the word shit. I laughed spewing my chicken all on the floor. She turned back to the pizza guy and smiled he took his gaze off of me stuffing my face and looked up at her from the bottom stoop step. "Bye"

"Bye," he was at the car when she yelled, "I won't slam the door in your face this time." She shut the door and turned to me "you already ate the fucking chicken wings."

"Yup!" I belched real loud.

"You want the change?"

"Sure" I took the five as she went to go get napkins I guess I had something on my face. I laughed to myself because I knew I did and I embarrassed her in front of…'jimmy- call me 508-888-6363'. The five-dollar bill had a name and number on it. "Hey layda? What was the pizza guy's name?"

"I don't know," she yelled from the kitchen her head in the fridge.

"Was it Jimmy"

"I don't know, I wasn't staring at his name tag!"

"Just his face"

"You forgot his butt"

"Yeah that too. So was it Jimmy?"

"Could've been. Why?"

"Because he gave you his number" I heard a crash in the kitchen and the lovely word "FUCK". I got up and helped her mop up the sprite that was all over the kitchen not to mention her white blouse. "Go get changed. I got this."

"What do you mean?"

"What?

"He gave me his number?"

"Well yeah" I handed the five-dollar bill at her she held it as her mouth dropped.

"We'll call him tonight."

"No way. I can't. What if it's not him!"

"We'll hang up."

"No!"

"Yes, now go get changed your shirt is see-through." After she went downstairs I grabbed the five-dollar bill off the counter and called it "hello" a motherly voice came out of the earpiece.

" hi is jimmy there?"

"no sorry he's at work"

"Oh really where does he work?"

"dominoes, Who's this?"

"oh this is Layda I'm just a girl he met and well yeah."

"I've never met you."

"well I kinda met him recently. That's why I didn't know where he worked you see. Um when will he be home?"

"um around 10 so here have his cell number you seem nice enough. 774-888-5671"

"Thanks" I hung up and turned around to find layda staring from me to the bill in my hand. A piercing shriek filled my ears. "ouch that hurt my ears! IT WASN'T EVEN HIM."

I TOLD you he didn't give me his number!"

"I got his cell phone number from his mom. he's at work right now, duh."

"WHAT!"

I laughed at her and ran upstairs into the bathroom locked the door took out the number from my pocket and called him. "Hello" his British

accent filled my ears. "you're British THAT'S HOTT!" I yelled.

"um who's this?"

"Chloe and your Jimmy!"

"How do you know my name?" Layda was now screaming in the background.

"You gave me it on that five-dollar bill."

"How did you get this number and who's screaming?"

"You're mom!"

"My mum is screaming!"

"No, that the girl you like screaming, she's throwing a fit because she didn't want to call you, cuz she's really shy but once I tell her your British your defiantly gonna get tracked down and "shagged" as you Brits call it."

"What!"

"It's all right" I ran out the bathroom colliding head first with Layda. We were both on the floor sprawled out the phone between us and you could hear him yelling, "What's going on here?" Layda picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chloe?"

"No, Layda. You CALLED him!"

"What's going on?"

"Hold on"

"Chloe!"

"Why don't you talk to your BRITISH lover!"

"Your BRITISH!"

"Um Yes."

"Oh My God how come I didn't notice!"

" I'm good at imitating American accents." This is when I got bored of the conversation and went downstairs to eat the rest of the food and watch Harry Potter. When the faeries were loose in Professor Lockhart's classroom, Layda floated down the stairs on cloud nine. I looked up at her as she gazed into space and said, "I think I want to go out with him."

"Good for you. Now shut up I like this movie."


End file.
